I miss you
by Rainripple
Summary: He put the card to one side so he didn't smudge the writing and grabbed the long coat again, sobbing into it as tears came sliding uncontrollably from his eyes. He smiled wobbily and whispered slightly muffled into the coat, "I miss you guys, I miss you so much."


There was a click as the huge,metal door to the archives opened but Law didn't raise his head till he felt a chilly tap on his shoulder. "What?" He asked irritably.

Monet chuckled behind one of her wings. "You need to come to the main room. Master would like to speak to you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Can't this wait till later?" She had the smug smile again that always had him on edge, her eyes gleaming as though she was hiding some sort of devious plan.

Monet took a few steps back but did not leave the doorway so eventually Law sighed and followed her down the corridor.

He reclined in one of the seats in the room and focused his attention on Caesar, paying no attention to what Monet was doing in the background. "What did you want?"

Caesar raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought it was you who were asking for me?"

Monet placed a plate of cookies and two cups of hot chocolate in front of them. Law's had the number 26 written on top with cream.

"Happy birthday Law." She cocked her head to the side. "You ARE 26 right?"

He nodded slowly. "How did you know..?"

"Oh you know, I just looked here and there." Law refrained from asking for specifics ; he didn't exactly want to know where Monet poked her nose in her spare time.

Caesar looked expectantly at Monet. "These aren't ALL for Law are they?"

"No no, you can have some too Master." She turned on her bird feet back to her table leaving Caesar to noisily chomp his way through the cookies. Law eyed them before taking an experimental bite out of one of them.

He almost smiled at the nostalgia. Lamie used to bake cookies like this for him when it was his birthday. Her first couple of attempts had gone a bit awry but she'd gotten the hang of it eventually.

He nibbled half way through one before Monet came back and placed a package in front of him. "It's a package for you. It came this morning." This was unexpected; why would anyone know he was here never mind send anything? Unless…

Caesar glared at him. "Law?"

He sighed again and raised his hands slightly in a surrender position. "Nobody knows I'm here aside from my crew…" His sentence trailed slightly when he realised who it was from. He lunged for the package and checked the label. Sure enough there was Bepo's paw print and "Happy birthday Captain!"  
written in scrawly handwriting from Shachi.

He stood up abruptly and shoved the package under his arm. "Gonna open this in my room." He mumbled as he picked up his hot chocolate and hastily left, finishing off his cookie as he arrived at the room that he had been assigned when he had first come to Punk Hazard.

He locked the door as he entered. He'd rather not have someone disturbed him while he opened his precious package. His mug barely landed on the table before Law was on the bed and carefully unwrapping the paper.

His eyes narrowed when he unveiled a folded up jacket of some sort and a large card. He unfolded the garment and gasped as he saw what was on the back.

He cradled it lovingly as he traced his fingers over the Jolly Roger on the back and the letters spelling ' N'. There were a few wavers here and there where someone had accidentally gone off course with the sewing machine but he didn't care.

He pressed his face into the black fabric and breathed. Oh how he missed Bepo's musky scent and Penguin's peculiar lemon cologne. He hugged it just like it was Bepo itself and he began to feel terribly homesick.

When he could finally unlatch himself from it, he turned his attention to the card. There was one big message in the middle saying "Happy birthday Captain!" and the rest of the space was crammed with individual messages from the crew. There was Jean Bart's simple and short 'Happy birthday' in the corner, Penguin's loopy and slightly smudged demands for him to hurry up and come back because Bepo was really missing him, Bepo's childish doodles here and there coupled with "I MISSSSS YOU CAPTAINNNN" and Shachi's emojis and oh god he couldn't take it anymore.

He put the card to one side so he didn't smudge the writing and grabbed the long coat again, sobbing into it as tears came sliding uncontrollably from his eyes. He smiled wobbily and whispered slightly muffled into the coat, "I miss you guys, I miss you so much."

AN: I suddenly came up with a headcannon that Law's Dressrosa coat was made by his crew and I felt the intense need to write something based off it :)


End file.
